Starkiller High Episode 6: Fall of the Imperials
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: A retelling of Return of the Jedi in a high school setting. Luke, Leia, Han, and Lando must work together to stop the Imperials once and for all as their enemies plan on destroying them permanently. Can our heroes stop them or are they doomed?
1. Planning and Plotting

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

A long time ago in a high school far, far away…

STARKILLER HIGH

Episode 6: Fall of the Imperials

It's been a month since that fateful day in the gym. Now, Luke is more determined than ever to stop the Imperials from causing more chaos at the school, so he decided to go discuss plans with his sister and friends, only to find that Han had gone missing.

Little did Luke know was that Boba Fett is actually responsible for Han's sudden disappearance since he was now working with the Imperials for the past month now.

Luke's only hope was to save Han with the help of Leia and Lando in order to possibly get the Imperials to stop their troublemaking…

In the Imperials' meeting room, Brendol and the other members waited patiently for their leader to show up as they had the door closed to prevent the students who weren't members of the Imperials or even the teachers from finding out about their little organization.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Xanatos came in, getting saluted by the other members who were in the room with Brendol who approached his best friend.

"Hello, Xanatos. I got texted by Fett earlier and he told me that he knocked Solo out and locked him up in the supplies closet he put Skywalker in. On an unrelated note, I have no idea why he puts his victims there." The red haired teen greeted.

"Then, I suggest we continue our plan to stop Skywalker and his friends since I feel like we're getting behind schedule." Xanatos demanded.

"But we need more time!" Brendol protested.

"Brendol, don't you DARE try to question it. Galen is going to have a meeting with us later today, so we can't have any problems." Xanatos warned him.

"I understand." Brendol nodded with a gulp.

"Good." Xanatos said before going to take a seat at his usual chair.

With that, the meeting began.


	2. Han's Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **Meanwhile…**

Leia quietly snuck through the halls with Lando following close behind as they searched for Han. According to Luke's plan to find him, the two had to go find him and get him out of wherever he's being held hostage before Luke comes in and confronts Boba Fett about the issue.

"So, are you sure that Boba stuffed him in a closet?" Leia asked Lando, walking down the hallways.

"If there's one thing I know about Boba, it's that he has this really weird habit of stuffing his victims in supplies closets. No one really knows why." Lando answered.

"Wait! I see a closet over there!" Leia pointed out as she saw a nearby supplies closet.

"Quick, if Han's in there, get him out. I'll stay guard nearby." Lando told her.

Leia nodded and quickly ran over to the supplies closet, unlocking the door and opening it. Suddenly, Han's unconscious body fell out from the inside as she dragged him out towards Lando.

"Come on, Han, wake up…" Leia grumbled to herself while shaking him.

Han woke up and groaned as he clutched the side of his head and grumbled, "Ow, my head…what happened?"

"You're ok, buddy!" Lando grinned once he saw that his childhood friend was alright.

"Lando, what are you doing here? Where's Leia? Where's Luke?" Han questioned with a worried expression.

"If you're looking for your girlfriend, she's right there." Lando replied before pointing to where Leia was.

"Han, thank god you're alright." Leia sighed in relief.

"Leia…" Han gasped happily.

Then, Leia kissed Han until Lando saw something and tried to tell them who it was. An amused laugh was heard which cause the couple to pull away from each other.

"Well, isn't that just nice…" Boba Fett commented sarcastically.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Han said in disappointment.

"Hey, back off, Fett!" Leia snapped.

"Real scary there, Skywalker. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to capture you three. It's the Imperials' orders." Boba Fett taunted in a menacing tone.

"You can't do that!" Lando retorted.

"Try and stop me." Boba Fett smirked while the Stormtroopers walked up behind the trio. "Take these three away."

The Stormtroopers then nodded and dragged Leia, Han, and Lando away while Boba Fett smirked and followed behind.


	3. The Rivalry Continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Later on, Luke walked around the hallways and noticed that the door to the supplies closet was open: part of his plan must have worked. Where was Leia, Han, and Lando though? Why hasn't Leia texted him yet?

 _Ugh, Boba Fett must've captured them…_ He thought in disgust.

Luke then saw Boba Fett near the gym area and glared at him before calling out, "Boba! We need to talk!"

"Hey, Skywalker. Just in time to see your friends get destroyed by me…" Boba Fett smirked.

"Let them go." Luke commanded sternly.

"Not a chance! You really think you can stop me or the Imperials?!" Boba Fett retorted as he smiled evilly. "If you care so much about your friends, why don't you just go join them?"

"Fett, you've made your last mistake…" Luke commented, getting his anger under control while Boba Fett laughed in amusement.

Several minutes later, the blonde found himself captured alongside his sister and their two friends. It looked like this was the end for them…

"Well, we're dead, kid. Some rescue you planned there…" Han groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Han. I'll think of something and we WON'T be dying today." Luke reassured his best friend.

"I doubt it." Han commented.

"So, any last words?" Boba Fett asked in amusement.

"Yeah, let us go!" Lando answered angrily.

"You're not going to get away with this, Fett!" Leia snapped.

Luke immediately thought of a plan and turned to his friends while gesturing to them to go beat up the Stormtroopers before he goes to knock Boba Fett down. They nodded in understanding and got up before glaring at the Stormtroopers. Luke quickly gave them a small salute which he planned as the signal which made them go attack the students dressed in white.

"What the— "Boba Fett began, but he was knocked out by Luke who did a mid-air flip and punched him in the back of the head.

The blonde teen then joined the battle against the Stormtroopers as he assisted his friends in knocking them out by slamming them against the walls or knocking them onto the ground. After a long grueling battle, the group decided to head off to class in exhaustion.

 **Meanwhile, at the Imperials' meeting room…**

Xanatos sat at the table, waiting for Galen to arrive, so the meeting could start. He glared at everyone in the area who were busy looking bored. All of a sudden, the doors opened up again and Galen walked in which made the members salute him.

"Hello, Galen." Xanatos greeted, watching his boss take a seat at the other end of the table.

"Xanatos, is everything in order with our plans to destroy Skywalker and his friends?" Galen asked.

"I haven't gotten a word back from Fett or the Stormtroopers we sent with him, but it feels like everything is going according to plan." Xanatos answered.

"Excellent! Now, we must move onto advancing these plans…" Galen smiled evilly.

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued the planning.


	4. Luke's Destiny

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Luke decided to go talk with his father after his class was done before going to meet Leia, Han, and Lando later on. Soon, he found Anakin's office and knocked on the door before hearing his father's voice to come in.

Luke sighed and walked in while greeting, "Hey, dad…"

"Hello, son. Come on and have a seat." Anakin greeted with a smile while gesturing to the seat near his desk. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, things have been crazy for me, dad. I want to find a way to stop the Imperials and I need some advice from you." Luke explained.

"Alright. You have to face them. It's your destiny." Anakin nodded.

"Sounds good. Thanks, dad." Luke said before stepping out of the office and punching the wall in frustration. "Ugh, my destiny? What about my friends? Can't they help me?"

"Luke, is there something wrong?" A familiar voice questioned, making him jump in surprise.

"Uncle Obi Wan…I was just talking to my dad about the situation with the Imperials, he also said it's my destiny. What if my friends can't help me?" Luke replied.

"I'm sure that they'll help you, Luke. You know how Leia and Han are loyal to you." Obi Wan reassured him. "You know you can control your destiny."

"I know that. I'm just trying to do something right for the school." Luke nodded.

"And that's a good thing. You should continue to do the right thing and go up and face the Imperials." Obi Wan told him.

Luke sighed again and thanked his 'uncle' before leaving to find his friends.


	5. The Start of the Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Later on, Luke met up with his friends again as Leia was discussing the plan with them. Apparently, they have heard rumors of plans that the Imperials want to create chaos somehow and destroy the four of them.

"Ok, boys, here's our plan: Han and I will go fight the Stormtrooper while Lando goes to the office to retrieve all of the plans they've created to turn them in for Principal Lucas to see while Luke goes to fight Xanatos. If the situation gets worse, we got to get my parents for them to help out." Leia explained.

"Sounds like a good plan, sweetheart." Han commented.

"I like it too." Lando added.

"Great! How about you, Luke?" Leia asked her brother.

"Uh…yeah, sounds good, I guess." Luke answered nervously while twiddling his thumbs.

"You ok, kid?" Han questioned him.

"I don't know. I'm afraid that I might endanger the mission." Luke sighed sadly.

"Endanger the mission? Don't say that." Lando told him.

The blonde teen sighed again before asking Leia to step outside to talk to him which she did. Leia crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall while waiting for Luke to speak up.

"What was it you wanted to talk about? You seem a bit distracted." Leia questioned.

"I talked with dad earlier to get advice on defeating the Imperials. He also mentioned that it was my destiny to go fight Xanatos and the leader of the Imperials. So, I'm going right now to the gym in order to fence him." Luke responded.

"Oh, well then, I…um, if it's your destiny, then I'm not going to stop you from going off to fulfill it." Leia sighed.

"Thanks for being a supportive sister, Leia, but I HAVE to do this. You, Han, and Lando do the rest of the plan. Sorry." Luke smiled slightly before leaving.

Leia sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. What if Luke was walking into ANOTHER trap? Then, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Han standing there.

"You there alright, princess?" Han asked his girlfriend.

"No, not really. I just need a moment to be alone…" Leia answered in distressed.

"It's about Luke, isn't it?" Han guessed.

"Yeah. He went to face Xanatos. We need to put the plan in action." Leia nodded before turning to the boys while Lando walked up next to Han.

They needed start the plan right away!


	6. Final Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Luke walked to the gym in deep thought about his destiny and his friends deciding to help him go fight the Imperials. He could've had them help him, but he knew that he was the one the Imperials hated the most aside from his sister, Han, and Lando.

 _Here we go…_ Luke thought before entering the gym.

There, he saw Xanatos with his sword out with a figure standing in the dueling arena with his back to them.

"We meet again, Skywalker. Go pick up your sword." Xanatos commanded while Luke grabbed a sword.

Once he grabbed his sword, the figure turned around and remarked darkly, "So, YOU'RE Luke Skywalker…"

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're Galen Marek or Starkiller as you're known outside of your little group." Luke nodded as he glared at him.

"Indeed. Now, Xanatos, pull the alarm!" Galen commanded to his second in command.

"With pleasure." Xanatos smirked before he went up to the fire alarm and pulled it down, causing the fire alarms to go off.

 **Meanwhile…**

The alarms began ringing through the school as students and teachers alike began scrambling to get to safety, even though there was no fire. Leia and Han then gestured for Lando to get into the Imperials' meeting room since the members were running around.

Suddenly, in midst of the chaos, the two bumped into Anakin and Padme, much to their surprise.

"Mom? Dad? What are you— "Leia began, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Where's Luke?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Uh, we think he went to the gym or something like that." Han answered nervously while giving Anakin a quick glace and hoping that he wouldn't hurt him for spending time with his daughter.

"Thank you, Solo. You're not as bad as I thought." Anakin nodded at him.

"No problem, Mr. Skywalker. You're not so intimidating either." Han chuckled.

"Ani, I think you should find Luke." Padme told her husband.

"I will, don't worry." Anakin reassured her before giving her a kiss and leaving.

Elsewhere, Lando arrived at the Imperials' office and noticed a stack of papers that were no doubt the plans from a few months ago to now. Finally, evidence!

 _I gotta get this to the principal's office!_ He thought as he picked up the papers and ran off to Principal Lucas's office.

It seemed like the plan was working out…


	7. Final Battle Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Back in the gym, Luke continued dueling Xanatos while he did various flips and whatnot as the deafening sound of the fire alarms rang through the entire school.

"Do you really can beat me and the rest of the Imperials?! Pathetic!" Xanatos yelled as they clashed.

"I won't let you harm anyone!" Luke declared in determination.

"Once I destroy you, I'll destroy your friends too, especially your twin sister!" Xanatos snapped.

"NO!" Luke screamed as he raised his sword and continued dueling him.

The duel went on for a while until the blonde teen scratched Xanatos's right hand as he cried out in pain and dropped his sword, collapsing onto the ground.

"You may have defeated Xanatos, but you still have me to deal with…" Galen said in a threatening tone.

Luke stared at his sword and the blood that landed on the floor from Xanatos's wound. He MIGHT'VE gone a bit over the top there…after a bit of thinking, he put his sword back on the rack.

"No, I won't fight you. As my dad told me, I have to fight to defend myself, not to attack someone." Luke sighed.

Unknown to him, Anakin was standing at the doorway to the gym and overhead him while smiling.

 _That's my boy…_ He thought happily.

Back with Lando, he was quickly slipping the plans from underneath the principal's office's door one by one while waiting for Han or Leia to text him about how the plan was going. He sighed and decided to text Han himself about how he finally managed to get the plans to the principal's office. Hopefully, Principal Lucas would notice it and get every member of the Imperials expelled.

"Come on…notice it…" Lando muttered to himself.

"Huh? What's this?" Principal Lucas asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" Lando exclaimed happily before texting Han again.

Back with Han and Leia, they were dashing up and down the hallways alongside Padme as they were trying to turn off the alarms. Lately, they haven't had any encounters with Stormtroopers, officers, or Brendol. So much for the couples' part of the plan…

Suddenly, Principal Lucas's voice came on the intercom and announced, "Will all members of the Imperials come meet with me in my office?"

"Nice job, Lando." Han sighed in relief before checking his texts.

He was putting his phone in his pocket until he saw Leia get hit against the wall by a random Stormtrooper that was on his way to Principal Lucas's office.

"LEIA!" Padme and Han screamed in unison, seeing Leia clutching onto her shoulder.

Han immediately went up to his girlfriend as he dragged her to safety and gestured Padme to go try to shut off the fire alarms.

Once he and Leia got to safety, the brunette teen asked nervously, "Are you ok, your highness?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit sore." Leia answered with a nod.

"I love you." Han smiled.

"I know." Leia told him.

At the gym, Luke glared at Galen while Xanatos had passed out on the floor with his hand still bleeding. After the teen's declaration that he was going to not fight him, Galen knew one thing: he had to destroy him on his own.

"If you don't want to fight, you will be destroyed!" He yelled before grabbing a sword and attempting to strike the blonde down which he dodged.

The quick stabs became faster and faster as the battle went on, making it more difficult for Luke to dodge. Seeing this made Anakin frightened, he HAD to help his son!

Luke then saw his dad and yelled, "Dad! Please help! He's going too fast!"

Anakin tensed once he saw Galen continue to stab at his son and miss him every time. It was a horrible thing to witness and the brunette teacher took a deep breath.

"Now, Skywalker, you will finally be destroyed…" Galen told his enemy as Luke glared at him.

Then, he tried to strike him again over and over until…Anakin quickly ran towards Galen, grabbed his sword, and knocked him out hard by slamming his head on the gym floor.

 **Meanwhile…**

Han and Leia stood behind as the sound of the alarms began dying down while the students and teachers stopped running around in panic. Padme must have been working on turning off the alarms. Soon enough, Lando had met up with them and explained what happened while the alarm sounds finally stopped.

"Thanks, mom." Leia grinned at her mother.

"You're welcome, Leia. I hope your father and brother are alright…" Padme nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Lando questioned in confusion.

"We wait for Luke and Mr. Skywalker, I guess." Han shrugged.

 **Back in the gym…**

Luke panted and got up as he noticed Anakin standing over Galen who was unconscious while saying, "Dad…"

"Luke, I'm so proud of you!" Anakin exclaimed happily, giving his son a hug.

"Are the Imperials done for?" Luke asked his father.

"Sounds like it, son. They're probably getting expelled right now as we speak." Anakin answered with a nod.

"You saved me there. Thanks." Luke smiled.

"Anytime, Luke! Remember, no one messes with your dad!" Anakin grinned at him.

Luke chuckled and suggested, "How about we meet up with the others?"

Anakin nodded as the two exited the gym.


	8. Another Door Opens

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **Several hours later…**

Leia, Han, Lando, and Padme watched everyone calm down and everything return to normal. At least, the Imperials finally got expelled and were to no longer return to Starkiller High.

"Thank god…" Leia sighed in relief.

"I know, right? Everything's finally gone back to normal. I think this calls for a kiss, your worship." Han said in a flirty tone before giving his girlfriend a kiss.

Lando stood around and watched the scene until he noticed Anakin and Luke coming back before telling them, "Hey, guys! They're back!"

"Ani!" Padme exclaimed as she ran towards him and gave her husband a hug.

Han and Leia immediately stopped kissing once Luke approached them as they smiled at him.

"Kid!" Han yelled happily while slapping him on the back.

"Luke, you're ok!" Leia shouted as she gave Luke a hug.

"Great to see you guys again!" Luke smiled.

He then got a pat on the back from Lando who congratulated him. It made Luke so happy that the Imperials were finally defeated and that he fulfilled his destiny. It was the end of a chapter for all of them even if the future was unknown.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
